


Arten, auf die Du „Ich liebe dich“ gesagt hast

by Arvi



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Drabble-Sammlung, All die Arten, auf die Old Shatterhand zu Winnetou "Ich liebe dich" gesagt hat. Hält sich an das Canon-Ende.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Arten, auf die Du „Ich liebe dich“ gesagt hast

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Sammlung von Drabbles, zur Einfachheit hier in einem Kapitel vereint. Sie hängen mehr oder weniger zusammen, spielen aber alle in einer Version von den Büchern, in der es eben eine romantische Beziehung gab. Das bedeutet auch, dass das Ende kein glückliches ist.  
> Inspiration kommt von dem folgenden Post auf tumblr: https://mottainaiiii.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you  
> Frei übersetzt und ab und an etwas angepasst.

** Arten, auf die Du „Ich liebe dich“ gesagt hast **

  
  


_ Ohne es wirklich zu meinen _

  
  


„Oh, mein geliebter Winnetou! Wirst Du mich nicht mitnehmen und zu deiner Prinzessin machen?"

Scharlih grinste, regelrecht unverschämt, während er das Verhalten der Tochter des Besitzers dieser Plantage imitierte. Winnetou schubste ihn leicht und verdrehte die Augen. Immerhin machte Scharlih diese Scherze nur, wenn sie alleine waren.

Sie war nicht so deutlich geworden, wie Scharlih es gerade vorspielte, aber es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie Winnetou attraktiv fand und falsche Vorstellungen über das Leben im Westen hatte.

Scharlih hatte ihr Interesse auch bemerkt, und Winnetou aufgezogen, da sie nicht die erste Frau in letzter Zeit war, die Winnetou ignorieren musste.

  
  


_ Als Dankeschön _

  
  


Winnetou verband die Wunde, die Scharlih sich zugezogen hatte, als ein Grizzlybär ihn im Schlaf überrascht hatte. Das Raubtier hatte die Brust seines Bruders bis auf die Knochen aufgeschlitzt, und Winnetou hatte ihn erst nach zwei Wochen gefunden, weil Scharlih nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt angekommen war. Wie er sich wünschte, sein Bruder würde einmal Glück haben und nicht mitten in einem neuen Abenteuer landen! Winnetou seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich, Winnetou. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne deine Krankenpflege tun würde!"

Winnetou lächelte ein halbes Lächeln. „Mein Bruder würde dasselbe für mich tun", entgegnete er.

Die Wunde würde hoffentlich bald heilen.

  
  


_ Nicht zu mir _

  
  


„Carpio, nein!"

„Karl, das war's für mich. Danke. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, Carpio, ich dich auch", schluchzte Scharlih, seinen Kindheitsfreund in den Armen haltend.

Winnetou spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht, und jede Menge Mitleid. Sein Bruder hatte seinen besten Freund verloren, und er durfte nicht erfahren, dass Winnetou sich mit Eifersucht getragen hatte. Er brauchte Unterstützung.

Und doch, Winnetous Herz schmerzte ebenfalls. Hier war ein Mann, der seinem Bruder so wichtig war, und Scharlih hatte ihn nie auch nur erwähnt. Würde Winnetou eines Tages ebenfalls kaum erwähnt werden? Wussten Scharlihs Freunde auf der ganzen Welt um seine Existenz?

  
  


_ In einem sanften Seufzer, während Du einschliefst _

  
  


Winnetou summte, und strich mit seiner Hand durch Scharlihs Haare. Er spürte, wie der Körper seines Bruders sich langsam entspannte, als er sich dem Schlaf näherte.

„Ich liebe dich", seufzte Scharlih, bevor er endgültig in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel.

Es war eine anstrengende Woche gewesen, und kaum könnte Winnetou froher sein, dass sein Bruder nun endlich ruhig schlief, während sie die Weihnachtstage hier verbrachten.

Carpios Grab war nicht weit entfernt, und die letzte Nacht hatten sie auf Totenwache verbracht, doch Scharlih musste schlafen, und Winnetou würde alles tun, um ihm etwas Ruhe zu ermöglichen, um seinen Freund trauern zu lassen.

  
  


_ Erstaunt, das erste Mal, als es dir klar wurde _

  
  


Es war ein Abend wie so viele andere, sie beide zusammen in der Prärie, an einem kleinen Feuer. Winnetou war dabei, das Essen vorzubereiten, Scharlih hatte mehr Feuerholz geholt. Das Licht des Feuers wärmte Winnetou, und er konnte den Frieden genießen. Ihre Jagd war erfolgreich gewesen, und sie kehrten mit dem Fleisch eines Büffels zurück zum Pueblo, dass seinem Stamm nach dem Winter helfen würde.

Er hörte Scharlihs Schritte, und dann ein kurzes Einatmen, seine Stimme erstaunt, fast ungläubig, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Winnetou: „Ich liebe dich…"

Winnetou sah seinen Bruder an, bevor er lächelte. „Ich dich auch"

  
  


_ Während wir zusammen auf dem frischen Frühlingsgras lagen _

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen wachte Winnetou in Scharlihs Armen auf, und Scharlih küsste ihn sanft. Alles roch nach Tau und grünen, jungen Gräsern, die Luft kühl und klar. Bald würden die ersten Blumen aus dem Boden sprießen, und aufblühen, so wie sein Glück nun aufgeblüht war. 

Nie hatte er gedacht, dass Scharlih seine Liebe erwidern würde, für zu eingeprägt hatte er die Kultur der Weißen gehalten, doch Liebe schien einen Weg zu finden, immer und immer wieder. Winnetou erwiderte die Küsse seines Bruders, und genoss das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, das Flattern seines Herzens. Er wünschte, es würde immer so bleiben.

  
  


_ Laut, so dass es alle hören können _

  
  


Sie ritten auf ihren Hengsten durch die Prärie, weit und breit kein anderer Mensch zu sehen. Der Wind fegte durch Winnetous Haare. In der Ferne erhoben sich die Berge, doch hier gab es nur vereinzelte Büsche und Gräser. Es war keine der trockensten Gegenden des Westens, aber es war auch keiner der ausgedehnten Wälder, wie man sie an anderen Stellen finden konnte.

„Ich liebe dich!", schrie Scharlih ihm zu, „Ich wünsche, die ganze Welt könnte es wissen! Ich liebe dich!"

Winnetou antwortete mit dem Jubelschrei der Apatschen. Er konnte das Gefühl seines Scharlihs nur zu gut verstehen, teilte seine Freude.

  
  


_ Während wir aneinander gekuschelt waren und draußen der Sturm heulte _

  
  


Sie saßen zu zweit in einer kleinen Höhle, während draußen Schnee in dicken Flocken fiel und der Wind heulte. Winnetou hatte sie hierher geführt, als er die Wolken des Sturms am Horizont erkannt hatte. 

Ein kleines Feuer prasselte vor ihnen und sie hatten sich eine Decke umgelegt, während sie auf der anderen saßen. Iltschi und Hatatitla standen weiter hinten in der Höhle, ebenfalls eng nebeneinander. Es war kalt, aber gemütlich.

„Ich liebe dich, das weißt Du, oder?"

„Ich dich auch, mein Scharlih."

Kurz lehnte Winnetou sich hinüber zu Scharlih und küsste ihn, bevor er sich näher an seinen Partner kuschelte.

  
  


_ Während des Kochens _

  
  


Winnetou war einmal mehr nach draußen in die Kälte gegangen, und hatte einen Feldhasen gefangen. Während er sich nun aufwärmte, bereitete Scharlih das Essen zu, einen Eintopf mit den getrockneten Kräutern, geschmolzenem Schnee und dem Fleisch des relativ mageren Tieres. Er summte ein kleines Lied, war fröhlich und lachte.

„Ich liebe dich, Winnetou! Ein Eintopf wird so viel besser als Trockenfleisch!”

Es war der dritte Tag, den sie in dieser Höhle verbrachten, und während der Sturm genug nachgelassen hatte, dass ein Mensch nach draußen gehen konnte, wären ihre Pferde noch immer nicht in der Lage, den Schnee zu durchqueren.

  
  


_ Ohne Platz zwischen uns _

  
  


Die Nächte verbrachten sie eng aneinander geschmiegt, in Decken gewickelt neben dem Feuer. Scharlih küsste Winnetous Hals, seine Schulter, seinen Nacken. Flüsterte immer wieder „Ich liebe dich!”, zeigte es mit jeder Berührung seiner Lippen. Trotz der Kälte draußen war es Winnetou warm, denn er hatte seinen Bruder bei sich, und alle seine Sorgen verblassten, wenn Scharlih an seiner Seite war. Auch er küsste seinen Bruder, genoss es, dass er ihm so nah sein konnte, genoss, dass sie hier niemand überraschen würde. Es war eine kalte Höhle, eingeschneit, aber es war trotzdem ein kleines Paradies mit nur ihnen und ihren Pferden.

  
  


_ Mit heiserer Stimme, unter den Decken _

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen war Scharlihs Stimme heiser, erkältet. Glücklicherweise war er aber nicht fiebrig. Winnetou wickelte trotzdem die Decken enger um seinen Bruder, und ging ihm eine Schale Eintopf aufwärmen. Noch hatten sie genug Feuerholz, und die Pferde genug Heu und Hafer, mitgebracht in Vorbereitung für den Bergpass.

“Ich liebe dich”, krächzte Scharlih als Dank, fast nur die Spitze seiner Nase aus den Decken hervorschauend.

Winnetou musste hoffen, dass er sich bei Scharlih nicht angesteckt hatte. Er würde selbst Vorsicht walten lassen, seine eigene Medizin vorbeugend trinken. Aber für den Moment war es wichtiger, sich um Scharlih zu kümmern.

  
  


_ Über einer Tasse Tee _

  
  


Winnetou bereitete seinem Scharlih Tee zu, stellte sicher, dass das Feuer stets munter brannte, und tat auch sonst alles, um seinem Blutsbruder die Krankheit etwas leichter zu machen.

Es musste die fünfte oder sechste Tasse Tee sein, die er seinem Bruder an diesem Nachmittag schon aufgedrängt hatte, und Scharlih hatte sich mehr als einmal über den Geschmack beschwert. Auch nun verzog er wieder das Gesicht, als er eine neue Tasse des medizinischen Gebräus vor seinem Gesicht sah.

„Ich liebe dich ja, Winnetou, aber muss ich wirklich so viel von diesem Zeug trinken?”

„Ja, Scharlih, es wird dir helfen.”

  
  


_ Auf einem Notizzettel _

  
  


Als Winnetou aus New Orleans zurück ins Pueblo kam, fand er ihn. Einen kleinen Zettel, auf seinem Lager versteckt, in Scharlihs Handschrift. „Ich liebe dich, Winnetou. Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt! - Alles Liebe, dein Scharlih"

Traurig lächelte er - warum ging Scharlih dann immer fort? Winnetou wünschte sich, er würde einfach bleiben. Doch dieser Zettel würde ihm ein wenig Trost spenden. Außerdem, die Neugier, die Reiselust, sie waren ein Teil der Persönlichkeit seines geliebten Bruders.

Er steckte die Notiz in einen der Beutel, die er stets am Gürtel seines Anzugs trug, woraus er sie immer wieder hervorholen können würde.

  
  


_ In einem Brief _

  
  


„Mein geliebter Winnetou,

Nun bin ich aus dem Norden Afrikas wieder auf dem Weg in meine deutsche Heimat. Nachdem ich etwas Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbracht habe und meine Reiseerzählungen geschrieben habe, werde ich dich endlich wieder sehen. Es ist mir gut ergangen, und ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir beieinander sind.

Ich habe viel erlebt, doch Du fehlst mir mehr, als ich es mir hatte vorstellen können, ich liebe dich so sehr, Du bist mein Ein und Alles!

Ich kann kaum noch die Wochen, Monate, abwarten, bis ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann.

Dein Scharlih”

  
  


_ Als Hallo _

  
  


Winnetou war zu seinem Bruder nach Deutschland gereist. Auch er hatte die Monate nicht mehr abwarten können. Als er an Scharlihs Wohnungstür klopfte, die Haushälterin hatte er fortgeschickt. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Scharlih stand endlich wieder vor ihm, das Haar etwas zerzaust, wie es ihm beim Schreiben oft passierte.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihm stand, zog er Winnetou freudestrahlend in die Wohnung, und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich!”

Die Wohnung war klein und bescheiden, ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl, ein Schrank. Der Schreibtisch war bedeckt mit Papieren, doch der Rest der Wohnung war aufgeräumt. 

  
  


_ Als Entschuldigung _

  
  


Zwischen den Küssen murmelte Scharlih immer wieder „Ich liebe dich”, „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst”, „Ab jetzt bleibe ich im Westen”. Es waren Entschuldigungen und Versprechen, die Winnetou gerne mit seinen eigenen beantwortete. Er konnte die Reiselust seines Bruders zwar verstehen, aber er vermisste ihn deswegen nicht weniger. Wenn Scharlih bei ihm blieb, wäre es ein wunderbares Geschenk, er könnte sich kein besseres ausdenken.

Doch wollte er ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen, seine Eltern zu verlassen, sie nicht zu besuchen. Er wäre zwar gewillt, Scharlih nach Deutschland zu begleiten, aber er hatte bereits gemerkt er war hier auffällig, exotisch.

  
  


_ Durch ein Lied _

  
  


An diesem Abend nahm sein Scharlih Winnetou mit zu seiner Chorprobe, und Winnetou lauschte den Klängen der Männer auf der Bühne. Er verstand nicht jedes Wort, aber er kannte die deutschen Worte „Ich liebe dich”, und er sah, wie Scharlihs Augen während des gesamten Liedes auf ihm ruhten, wie er immer wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Es war ein schönes Lied, ganz anders als die Lieder, die Winnetou aus seiner Heimat kannte.

„Ich liebe dich so wie du mich, 

Am Abend und am Morgen. 

Noch war kein Tag, wo du und ich 

Nicht teilten unsre Sorgen.”

(Ludwig van Beethoven, Ich liebe dich so wie Du mich)

  
  


_ Über einer Flasche Bier _

  
  


Nach der Probe saßen sie noch eine Weile länger zusammen, und Scharlih bestellte Winnetou und sich selbst jeweils eine Flasche Bier. Als sie anstießen, sagte er zu Winnetou auf Apachi, dass er ihn liebte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden umwandte, die auf Deutsch redeten. Immer wieder übersetzte er das Gespräch für Winnetou auf Apachi, was hier sonst niemand sprach, und ließ Liebesgeständnisse einfließen.

Einige der Freunde waren neugierig, mehr von Winnetou zu erfahren, den sie ja nur aus Scharlihs Büchern kannten, und sie stellten ihre Fragen in vorsichtigem, manchmal etwas gebrochenem Englisch. 

_ Zu schnell, in deinen Schal gemurmelt _

  
  


Es war auf dem Heimweg, Scharlih ging dicht neben ihm, sodass ihre Hände sich in den Handschuhen immer wieder berührten. Winnetou genoss die Stille, die Kälte und das Licht der Kerzen aus den Fenstern der Fachwerkhäuser. Normalerweise zog er noch immer die Wildnis seiner Heimat vor, aber er musste zugeben, dass diese deutsche Stadt ebenfalls malerisch war. In einer kleinen Gasse nahm Scharlih seine Hand und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Knöchel des Handschuhs, ein schnelles, kaum zu verstehendes „Ich liebe dich" in den Schal gemurmelt, bevor er Winnetous Hand wieder los ließ, als sie eine belebtere Straße betraten.

  
  


_ Gedämpft, durch eine Tür _

  
  


Winnetou hatte meistens einen festen Magen, doch auf dieser Überfahrt hatte das Wetter ihnen außergewöhnlich schlecht mitgespielt. Seit gestern schon kam er kaum von der Kloschale weg. Scharlih klopfte an die Tür der Toilette. „Ich liebe dich, Schatz, und ich weiß, dass es dir mies geht, lass mich helfen!", drang seine Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür ihrer geteilten Kabine.

Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, seine Haare aus Winnetous Gesicht zu halten, ihm Zwieback oder Tee einzuflößen, den er nur selten bei sich behalten konnte. Winnetou hatte sich schließlich hier eingesperrt, in der Hoffnung, ihm eine Pause machen zu lassen.

  
  


_ Wenn das zerbrochene Glas den Boden bedeckt _

  
  


Es waren einmal mehr rassistische Sklavenhälter, ehemalige Plantagenbesitzer gewesen, die Anstoß daran genommen hatten, dass Winnetou in der gleichen Kneipe wie sie ein Bier trinken wollte. Eine Warnung reichte nicht, und so flog nach einem kurzen Kampf mal wieder einer der Männer durchs Fenster auf die Straße, während Old Shatterhand den zweiten bewusstlos schlug und der dritte es sich besser überlegte. Winnetou bezahlte für das Fenster, dann gingen Scharlih und er nach draußen und über das zerbrochene Glas in Richtung des nächsten Pferdehändlers. Scharlih grinste ihn an, und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!", das Adrenalin vom Kampf noch in den Adern.

  
  


_ Bevor wir springen _

  
  


Winnetou hatte Scharlih an eine malerische, versteckte Oase der Ruhe gebracht, einen kleinen, aber tiefen und klaren Teich, der auf der einen Seite von einem Wasserfall gespeist wurde, und auch sonst in einem versteckten Tal voller grüner Bäume und bunter Frühlingsblumen lag. Scharlih hatte darauf bestanden, an der Wand des Wasserfalls hinauf zu klettern, und Winnetou war ihm hinterher. Nun, einige Meter über dem Wasser grinste Scharlih ihn an. Winnetou ahnte einen Streich seines Bruders, und bereitete sich darauf vor.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Dann nahm er Winnetous Hand und zog ihn mit sich, als er ins kühle Nass sprang.

  
  


_ Nach Luft schnappend _

  
  


Kaum war Winnetou wieder aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht hatte er sich im spielerischen Kampf auf Scharlih gestürzt, als Rache für den Sprung von der Felswand. Sie rangen im Wasser, tauchten unter, versuchten, schwimmend zu entkommen, aber keiner konnte wirklich die Oberhand gewinnen. Irgendwann hatten beide genug, und Scharlih schnappte nach Luft, außer Atem vom Gelächter und vom Kampf. „Ich liebe dich!"

Winnetou war ebenfalls außer Atem, und das Gelächter brach auch aus seinem Mund hervor. Scharlihs Haar war von der Nässe auf seine Stirn geklebt. Sein Bruder hatte es verdient, und er hatte gewusst, dass seine Aktionen Konsequenzen haben würden.

  
  


_ Scherzhaft, mit einer Augenbraue gehoben und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen _

  
  


Scharlih ließ sich aufs Gras fallen, während Winnetou sich daneben setzte und anfing, sein langes Haar auszuwringen. Ab und zu spritzte er ein paar Tropfen auf seinen dösenden Gefährten, bis Scharlih schließlich genug hatte, und sich auf Winnetou warf, dass dieser auf das Gras gedrückt wurde und ihn nicht mehr nass spritzen konnte. Scharlih stahl einen kurzen Kuss, hob eine Augenbraue und grinste Winnetou an.

„So ist das doch viel besser, mein Liebster!"

Dann legte Scharlih seinen Kopf auf Winnetous Brust und döste weiter. Winnetou ergab sich seiner neuen Lage und genoss den Frieden, mit seinem Liebsten in den Armen.

  
  


_ An einem sonnigen Dienstagnachmittag, während die Sonne dein Haar erleuchtet _

  
  


Es war einige Stunden später dass er wieder aufwachte. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel, war aber noch immer warm. Sie glänzte rötlich in Scharlihs dunkelblondem Haar und ließ es beinahe wie Gold aussehen. Ein Gold, das so viel wertvoller als der Staub, nach dem andere strebten. Winnetou lächelte, während sein Bruder langsam zu blinzeln begann, geweckt von Winnetous Bewegungen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete Scharlih, noch immer verschlafen.

Wie traumhaft die Wirklichkeit doch sein konnte! Winnetou hätte es sich nie auch nur zu wünschen gewagt, dass sein Leben solche Momente haben würde.

  
  


_ In mein Ohr geflüstert _

  
  


Sie waren noch eine Weile so liegen geblieben, bis Winnetou seinen Geliebten von sich herunter schob, seine Arme waren irgendwann taub geworden. Scharlihs Magen grummelte, und Winnetou lächelte, bevor er meinte, er müsse wohl etwas kochen, und begann, sich aufzusetzen. Scharlih zog ihn kurz zu sich, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hole Feuerholz, wenn Du kochst. Hab dich lieb!"

Dann begann auch er, aufzustehen. Genauer gesagt drehte er sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich, und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Winnetou zog ihn den Rest des Weges ins Stehen, und küsste seinen Scharlih erneut, bevor ihre Wege sich trennten.

  
  


_ Langsam, die Worte wie Honig von deinen Lippen fallend _

  
  


In dieser Nacht, nach dem Essen, saßen sie nebeneinander und schauten sich die Sterne an. Es war unendlich friedlich, wie selten im Wilden Westen. Fast könnte Winnetou die Welt um sie herum vergessen, und Scharlih schien es ebenso zu gehen.

Doch lange würden sie hier nicht bleiben können, so paradiesisch es auch war. Winnetou seufzte. Er hatte Verpflichtungen, war er nun doch schon einige Monate fort gewesen. Scharlihs Finger streichelten seine Schulter, er schien wie so oft Winnetous Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Er küsste Winnetou, langsam und tief. Zwischen Küssen flüsterte er, jedes Wort auskostend, „Ich. Liebe. Dich. Mein Winnetou.”

  
  


_ Über deine Schulter _

  
  


Doch sie konnten nicht immer zusammen sein, Scharlih musste seine Erzählungen verkaufen. Auch wenn er das Geld bei den Mescaleros nicht wirklich brauchte, er meinte, er sei es seinen Lesern schuldig, musste ihnen von seinen neuen Abenteuern berichten, ihnen versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Außerdem wollte er sein eigenes Geld verdienen, selbst Dinge in den Städten der Bleichgesichter kaufen können, sich nicht von Winnetous Gold abhängig machen. Als Scharlih einmal mehr für einige Wochen Richtung des Ostens aufbrach, war das das letzte, was er Winnetou über seine Schulter zurief, während sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon ritten. „Ich liebe dich!”

  
  


_ Von ganz weit weg _

  
  


Winnetou war in einer kleinen Siedlung deutscher Einwanderer, als er eines der Bücher Scharlihs in einem öffentlichen Regal im Gasthaus stehen sah. Das Deutsch, das er beherrschte, reichte, um das Vorwort zu lesen und zu verstehen, was sein Bruder mit jedem dieser Werke tat. Er baute ein Denkmal für Winnetou und alle Ureinwohner dieses Kontinents, zeigte sie als Menschen, als ebenbürtig, brachte ihnen Verbündete. Mit jedem Wort auf diesen Seiten sagte er Winnetou „Ich liebe dich!”, egal, wo sie gerade waren.

Wie dankbar er doch für seinen Bruder sein konnte! Er war wahrlich einzigartig, eine außergewöhnliche Person, ein guter Mensch. 

  
  


_Geschrien_

  
  


„Nein! Winnetou!”, schrie Scharlih, während Winnetou sich des Treffers in seiner Brust gewahr wurde. Der Schmerz, in diesem Schrei enthalten, konnte es kaum deutlicher sagen: „Ich liebe dich!”. Das war der Schrei eines Mannes, dessen ganze Welt gerade ins Wanken geraten war. Winnetou wollte Scharlih trösten, doch er hatte keine Kraft. Das Blut begann, aus seiner Brust zu strömen, er bekam kaum noch Luft.

Er hörte noch einige Schüsse, den vertrauten Klang des Henrystutzens seines Bruders, die Schreie der sterbenden Feinde. Scharlih stellte sicher, dass sie sicher waren. Wie er es so oft für so viele Leute getan hatte.

  
  


_ Gebrochen, als Du meinen Ärmel ergriffen hast und mich anflehst, nicht zu gehen _

  
  


Winnetou erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie Scharlih an seine Seite gekommen war, noch daran, warum er jetzt auf dem Boden lag.

„Winnetou!”, flehte Scharlih, „Du kannst mich nicht verlassen! Bitte, nein! Ich liebe dich!”

Warum war Scharlih so traurig? Winnetou würde ihn nie verlassen. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch konnte es nicht. Scharlihs Tränen tropften auf seine Wangen, und warum waren Scharlihs Hände rot, warum waren sie klebrig an der seinen?

Dumpf war Winnetou sich des Druckes auf seiner Brust bewusst, des Schmerzes. Oh, er war erschossen worden. Darum war Scharlih traurig, er hatte Winnetous Blut an seinen Händen.

  
  


_ Immer und immer wieder, bis es keinen Sinn mehr ergibt _

  
  


Scharlih wimmerte fast, wiederholte diese drei Worte immer und immer wieder, als ob sie Winnetou bei ihm halten könnten. Winnetou war bewusst, dass sie es nicht können würden. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde bereits dunkler, und kein Arzt oder Medizinmann konnte ihn mehr retten. Er versuchte, Scharlihs Hand zu drücken, doch er hatte kaum noch Kraft. Spürte, wie Scharlih seine Hand mit Küssen bedeckte, während er weiter flehte, betete, seine Liebe gestand.

Winnetou nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, brachte einige Worte heraus: „Liebe - dich -- auch --- Bleib stark --- mein Scharlih!”

Scharlih schluchzte leise, die Verzweiflung offensichtlich.

  
  


_ Auf eine Art, die ich nicht erwidern kann _

  
  


In der Ferne läuteten die Glocken der Dorfkirche, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Doch er selbst war in der Natur, im wilden Westen, wo er sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Erschossen, wie schon seine gesamte Familie vor ihm, wie alle der stolzen Völker, die einst über den Westen geherrscht hatten. Winnetou spürte, wie seine Augen sich langsam schlossen, wie seine letzte Kraft ihn verließ. 

Scharlihs Gesicht, tränenüberströmt, war das Letzte, was er sah. Seine Stimme, ein letztes „Ich liebe dich”, das Letzte, was er hörte. Wie gerne er es erwidert hätte. Doch es war ein Trost, es zu hören. 

  
  


_ Wenn ich tot bin _

  
  


Scharlih kniete neben Winnetous Leiche, bis die Hände seines Bruders kalt wurden, bis es nicht mehr Winnetou war, sondern nur sein Körper. Einen letzten Kuss drückte er auf die kalten Lippen, einmal noch flüsterte er „Ich liebe dich” in die Haare seines Winnetous. Er war alleine, wie er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Die Leere in seinem Herzen, seiner Seele schmerzte, nichts würde sie jemals mehr füllen können.

Nach Winnetous Beerdigung, nach der Jagd auf Santer und dem Gold, nachdem alles vorbei war, ging Scharlih zurück zu jenem paradiesischen Tal, jenem Wasserfall, an dem sie so glücklich gewesen waren.

  
  


_ Als Verabschiedung _

  
  


Er setzte sich an die Stelle am Ufer, wo er damals mit Winnetou gelegen hatte, und erinnerte sich. An all die glücklichen Zeiten, aber auch an die traurigen. An alles, was ihm geblieben war, an alles, was er verloren hatte.

Viele Leute auf der ganzen Welt hatten von Winnetou gehört, ihn getroffen. Doch nie war Winnetou so offensichtlich glücklich gewesen wie hier. An diese Tage, an diesen Ort, wollte Scharlih sich erinnern. Doch sein Leben ging weiter, und er konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben. Bevor er das Tal ein letztes Mal verließ, verabschiedete er sich. „Ich liebe dich, Winnetou. Lebewohl!”


End file.
